Checkmate
by Not A Droid
Summary: A follow-up to "the Way Forward". Spencer teaches Prentiss how to play strip chess. It's a little more complicated than it sounds, but Emily's a fast learner. A bit of smutty fun.


Checkmate

A/N: This is a follow-up to "The Way Forward"

Every so often JJ, Emily, & Garcia would end up in Garcia's office and engage in girl talk. One day, when they didn't have any cases pending, Garcia was showing off her pictures dressed up as a cheerleader.

She lost a bet to her boyfriend Kevin. At the BAU Christmas party a few weeks ago, Kevin said he thought something was going on between Reid and Prentiss. Garcia told him that was silly. Later on, she bet him he was wrong. A few days after Christmas, Reid and Emily told everyone they had been dating for several weeks.

"So you had to dress up as a cheerleader? What did Kevin dress up as?" Emily asked. "The star quarterback?"

"No, a photographer. It was a lot of fun." Garcia was smiling at the wicked memory. "Did you ever give Will that massage you owed him, JJ?"

JJ smiled, "Yes I did. He was very grateful." JJ had bet will a massage that Emily and Reid weren't a couple. JJ had been reluctant to pay up. what she didn't tell Garcia and Emily was that she paid will back several times since then. "You know Emily," JJ said," since Garcia and I both lost bets because of you two, you owe us some dirt. What's Spence like away from here?"

"He's pretty much the same as he's like here."

"Aw, c'mon Em," Garcia protested," give us something. There's more to him than meets the eye, there has to be or else the two of you don't make sense."

"He's a very smart, nice guy. He's never boring. He's attentive. What else can a girl ask for?" All the while Emily was stonewalling her friends, she was thinking about the mystery of Spencer Reid. She knew if she told JJ and Garcia about playing strip chess with Spencer, that would satisfy them. She also knew somehow everyone else would about it. She didn't want that. She couldn't help but think about the first time she played it with him.

* * *

They ate in that night. She didn't mind that, but she was in the mood for some naughty fun, when he suggested they play chess.

"Spencer, honey, it's not that I don't enjoy playing with you, but I had something else in mind for tonight. Something a little more ... romantic." They had just started dating, so she was still a little nervous about some of her word choices. It was strange, still had no problem talking to him about any activity an unsub did, but she hesitated to say she was horny.

"Romantic or naughty? Because this is a kind of naughty."

"Chess isn't even a little naughty."

"Strip chess is though."

"Strip chess?" Emily couldn't help but laugh. It was the kind of game she would expect Derek Morgan to invite her to play. "You're making that up, right?" She didn't think it was likely that he made it up. This was Reid, after all. Then again, he was full of surprises.

"No. I learned it in college."

"Really?"

"It's pretty simple, really. Every time one of your pieces is captured you take off a piece a clothing."

"Yeah, the name kinda implies that Reid."

"But what you take off depends on the piece that gets captured. If it's a pawn, you only have to take off something small, like a watch or a sock. If it's a rook, bishop, knight or the queen then you have take off something more significant. Plus, you can buy back pieces."

"Buy them back?"

"Yeah, all you have to do take something off, the other player gets to decide what. Or you can do something else to earn the capture piece."

"Like what?"

"A foot massage. A lap dance. Something like that."

"Really." She had all kinds of wicked thoughts. This could turn out to be a better date than she thought. "Okay, let's get started."

* * *

"What are thinking about Emily?" JJ asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That look on your face. Whatever you were thinking about must've been pretty hot. It's something about Spence, right?" Sometimes it was hard to remember that JJ wasn't a profiler.

Emily blushed a little bit. "What can I say, things can get pretty hot with him."

"Like the first time you two shared a hotel room?"

"What happened?" Garcia asked. "what did I miss?"

"It was nothing," Emily said.

JJ smiled. "Except at breakfast the second day we were there she was blushing like she is now."

"Give us one detail, just one detail about how he is in bed," Garcia insisted.

The trouble was, Emily had a number of details she'd like to share. Like how good it felt when he was inside her. Or how surprisingly sexy it was to hear him recite poetry while having sex. Or ...

* * *

Just about anyone else playing a game like strip chess, whould probably want to get all the clothes off, or enough to get everyone aroused and then get into the sack. Not Spencer Reid. He played to win. He wanted to see the game through. He was doing a good job of sacrificing the bare minimum of pieces. By the time Emily realized he wasn't using this as an excuse to get her aroused, they were halfway through the game. Spencer had lost enough pieces to have no socks or shoes. She had taken a rook, so he was now down to his pants and a t-shirt.

Emily, on the other hand, was down to her bra and panties. She thought she looked pretty sexy in them. Still, Reid was focused on the chess pieces, and not her. She was starting to get a little miffed about it. Reid didn't seem to notice. For a profiler he could be incredibly dense sometimes.

"Spencer, this is how you played in college? Ignoring the sexy woman in front of you?"

"You don't want to miss checkmate."

Emily's hand reached under his chin and lifted his face until he was looking at her. "You might be missing something else, Dr. Reid."

"Checkmate is where things get interesting, though."

Emily almost missed the corners of his mouth twitching. He's up to something, she thought. "Oh, checkmate is coming soon."

"Not for 6 moves." He either missed the dangerous tone in her voice or he was ignoring it.

"I'm thinking in 3."

"How do you figure in 3?"

She smiled wickedly. "1." She took off her bra.

"Uh, Em?"

"2" She moved over to him, and removed his t-shirt. Then she guided his torso down to the ground, while she straddled him.

"3" Straddling him, she moved back and forth on his crotch until she felt him getting hard. Then she dipped her head down, until her hair could tease him by barely touching his chest. "Now do you want to play with chess pieces, or with me?"

* * *

"Emily? Where are you?"

"Hmm?" Emily hadn't realized she was daydreaming. Both Garcia and JJ were looking at her.

"Boo-boo," Garcia said," whatever you were thinking of, we need to know. I'm thinking it's got to be good. It's about Reid, isn't it?"

Emily smiled. "Sorry, I was just thinking about a chess game we're playing."

"Chess?" JJ asked. "Seriously, chess?"

"It's sort of an intense game. We've actaulyy been playing it on and off for a couple of weeks."

"Weeks?" Garcia was incredulous.

"We keep getting distracted by other things."

"Other things?" JJ asked with a knowing smile.

"Well, you know how he always goes off on tangents. Sometimes when we're playing, he gets ...distracted."

"Maybe you distract him?" JJ asked.

"Sometimes. It's the only way I have a shot at beating him."

* * *

"Now do you want to play with chess pieces, or with me?" Emily's ultimatum hung in the air, while she straddled Spencer on the floor of his apartment. His response was to pull her to him. His began to kissm, then suck on her nipples, which coaxed a soft moan from her lips. As he did this, she continued to grind on his crotch, until she could almost feel the hardness of his erection threaten to poke a hole in his khaki's. She managed to move him onto the couch. She removed his pants and trousers. She began to slowly lick his cock, elicting moans of pleasure from him. Then she took it into her mouth. After several minutes of this, she climbed on top of him.

However, it was his fingers he inserted into her. First, he teased only lightly touching her. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he began to insert his fingers in her deeper and deeper. As he did she began to whisper "Oh Spencer. Just like that." After a while, though, she said, "I need more. I need more inside me."

He smiled. "Soon."

The growl started in her throat. She lightly raked her nails down his chest. "NOW."

He took his fingers out and lowered her onto his cock. They rocked slowly at first, but then they went faster and faster. They built up so much momentum, they fell off the couch. By then they built up so much adrenalin, they hard stopped or slowed down. They kept going until they both exploded together.

As they lay on the floor, he had a peculiarly smug grin on his face. She light slugged him on the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That smug look on your face. What's up with that?"

"Oh, well, it's one thing I didn't tell you about strip chess. Checkmate is when you get the other person to jump you first."

"You are a sneaky SOB sometimes."

* * *

"I've gotta go, girls," Emily said. "There something I need to tell Spencer."

Emily walked out to bullpen to Spencer's desk. He was engrossed on the files JJ had put on his desk that morning. He didn't realize Emily was there until she leaned over and light blew on his neck. His head jerked up and he saw her. "Hey, Em," he squeaked.

"You know, Spencer, I do believe I forgot to put on underwear this morning. I was just thinking about our chess game, and I'm wondering how many moves until checkmate."

Then she smiled and sat down at her desk and began working.

Reid looked at her, tried to speak several times, and failed. He got up and tried to get her attention but she ignored him. He walked away, and almost collided with Morgan.

"What's up with him?"

"Oh, he's working on a complicated chess problem." Emily said.

A/n: This didn't go exactly the way I planned, but it sortof took on a life of it's own.


End file.
